An international drug discrimination symposium, "Drug Discrimination: Applications in Drug Abuse and Psychopharmacology" is being planned for the summer of 1990 outside of Amsterdam, The Netherlands. This symposium is the first such international meeting on drug abuse with drug discrimination as a focal point. It is also the first deliberate attempt to bring together members of the academic, industrial institutional (NIDA), and drug enforcement (DEA) communities to describe and discuss the use of drug discrimination methodology in drug abuse research. Funds are requested to help defray some of the costs associated with this meeting for U.S. participants.